


The Scar

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grief, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker finally sees the scar on Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Agents of SHIELD episode "F.Z.Z.T." where we finally see the scar Coulson has from his injury/death from Loki. The scene really got to me, where May asks Phil to show her the scar and he obliges, and I thought it was time to let Parker see it, too.
> 
> Parker has been put back into place as Coulson's partner, serving with him aboard The Bus with the new team, and they're trying to pick up where they left off before their break-up before 'Avengers.' (Yes, I'm working on the full story, don't worry. I just needed to get this scene written.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Parker walked through the door of Coulson's wardrobe, rapping lightly on the frame as she went, though not looking up from the papers in her hand. "Hey, Phil, do you have--"  


_"Parker!"_

She stopped short at his embarrassed exclamation, her pale green eyes going wide to have found him only in his slacks, a dress shirt in his hand from its still-swinging hanger. "Oh! Sorry, I..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the scar on his chest. Her scalp tingled and she felt as if a heavy weight was pressing down on her shoulders, her breath fighting to move out from her throat.

He wanted to cover himself, move away, but they both knew too much about each other anyway for him to hide this from her. So he faced her, let his arms fall to his sides, let her approach as he watched the tears fill her eyes.

She hadn't seen the scar before. She'd read as much as she'd been allowed to in his records and had made herself watch the incident itself on the security feed tapes, but to see the raised flesh where smooth skin had been...

To see how close he had come to being lost forever...

Her hand lifted, the tremor in her fingers graceless as she reached to touch him, but she held back and waited for the silent, short nod from him before her fingertips met the injury.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly, swallowing past the tears that wanted to fall, her eyes lifting to his.

"Sometimes. It aches occasionally, though I'm told I'm completely healed."

She took a breath and let it out, moving her hand up to press her palm over his heartbeat. Her eyes closed to feel the steady rhythm, and she pressed her lips together as the tears finally slipped down, Coulson covering her hand with his and pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," she whispered, pressing her face to his shoulder, her breath coasting over his skin.

"You couldn't have stopped it," he answered, just as hushed as she had been.

Parker sniffed, turning her head to rest her cheek on him, her arms untucking from between them to slide around his back. 

"I'm glad you're here now, though," he smiled, leaning his head back to kiss her forehead, and she smiled back, brushing her lips against his jaw.

"Me, too."


End file.
